


A place to stay

by ashestoashesfan2012



Category: Ashes to Ashes
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 23:50:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashestoashesfan2012/pseuds/ashestoashesfan2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex has no place to stay when she is stuck in Manchester so Gene lets her stay at his place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A place to stay

**Author's Note:**

> This goes with the small flashback in had Anniversary getaway back how Gene and Alex met and fell in love. I do not own Ashes or Ashes or Life on mars BBC and Kudos dose. I' am not making any money from this story. This is just for fun. This is UN beta'd so all mistakes are mine. This set back October of 2006. Warring cold shower or drink will be needed when reading this story.

It was Alex Drake’s last full day in Manchester before she would come back in two weeks time to see how Sam was doing. He had been back at work for a week now and was doing well. Alex had talk to Sam about his coma and how he was doing now that he was back at work. At the end of the day Gene and the team took Alex out for a drink at the Railway Arms before her train was to leave that night.  
“We are going to miss seeing your every day Alex” said Annie.  
“Yeah it was nice having another woman around” said Maya.  
“I will miss seeing you guys to” said Alex  
Alex sat and talks to everyone for a while until she heard a new bulletin on the TV.  
“We interrupt this program to bring this news flash, powerful winds have knocked a few trees down on to some roads and rail road tracks. It will be hours before any trains will be able to leave or come into the greater Manchester area” said woman on TV.  
“Wow Alex what will you do now” asked Sam  
“I will have to see about getting a hotel room for the night” said Alex  
“Don’t wastes your money on that you can stay in the spare room at my place” said Gene.  
“Ok if you’re sure” said Alex.  
“Oh I am Alex” said Gene.  
Alex and Gene stay for another hour then go back to his place on the way they pick up some take out. Once back at Gene’s Alex called Evan to let him know that she would not be home that night.  
“Hello White residents Molly speaking” said Molly  
“Hi Molls”  
“Hi mum”  
“Mum when will you be home” asked Molly.  
“That is the reason I’m calling for Molly some wind knock some trees on the tracks so the trains can’t leave, so can you please let Evan know “said Alex.  
“Ok mum I will tell Evan” said Molly.  
Alex and Molly talk for while until Molly said she had to go and finish her home work.  
“Mum I have to and finish my homework’ said Molly  
‘Ok Molls I will see you tomorrow” said Alex  
“Bye mum”  
“Bye Molls”  
After Alex hung up the phone her and Gene sat at the table and ate the take out they picked up. After they ate they sat on the sofa and talk about their lives.  
“So Gene how long were you married before you and your ex divorce” asked Alex.  
“Two years’ said Gene.  
“Why did you two get a divorce for” asked Alex?  
“Because she figure out she was a lesbian after she made friends with her now girlfriend at the gym she join” said Gene.  
“Oh Gene that must have hurt when you found out” said Alex.  
“Not really because in a way I know she was one” said Gene  
“Then why did you get married for” asked Alex  
“The two of us were friends since school and we went on few dates and her mum and dad pushed us to get married so we did just to shut them up” said Gene.  
“What happen after she figure out that she liked women” asked Alex  
“She came and told me she fell in love with someone she met at the gym and that she wanted to move in with her and I told her that I would support her in any way “said Gene.  
“Gene that was very nice of you to do that” said Alex  
“Well the divorce went fast since we split everything down the middle I moved in here and she moved to the Wales with her girlfriend and last I heard she was very happy” said Gene.  
“Well at least your divorce went better than mine did my ex lift me and Molly when she was six months old. And made it out like I trap him into marriage plus he signed off on Molly stated that she was not his” said Alex  
“What a bastard” said Gene?  
“Yes he is but at least the courts rule in my favor and he had to pay my court cost and he had to take paternity test and it proved Molly was his” said Alex.  
“Ok so now he is fucking bastard” said Gene  
“Yes he is Gene and I’m glad he is not in my life and Molly’s” said Alex  
“Where did he go after the divorce” asked Gene?  
“After the divorce was final and he signed off on Molly he went to Canada with some new woman he met online” said Alex.  
Alex and Gene continued to talk to each about their lives when Alex stopped to look into his eyes.  
“What is wrong Alex” asked Gene.  
“Nothing it is just that last six months being here with you and this being my last full day has made me realize that I love you Gene” said Alex.  
“Well it is good thing that I love you to Alex because now I know that I can go down to London and see you sometime” said Gene  
Alex and Gene throw themselves into each other’s arms their lips met in a passionate kiss. As they kissed they started to remove each other’s clothes. They stop kissing when they need air Gene looked into Alex’s eyes wanting to be sure she wanted this.  
“Alex are you sure you want to do this” asked Gene.  
“Yes Gene I want to do this “said Alex as she got up and holds out her hand for him.  
Gene took her hand and led her to the bedroom once in the room they remove the rest of their clothes and get on the bed. Gene placed Alex’s head on the pillows slowly Gene trailed kisses down Alex's neck until he came to her erect nipples. He gently caressed and licked at the one with his tongue as his thumb did the same to the other. This produced little gasps and moans from Alex's throat.  
Gene gave the other the same attention that he had the first. Alex wanted something else. She ran her hands through Gene's hair as she pushed him down to where she needed him most. Taking the hint Gene trailed kisses down her stomach until he reaches her mound. Surprised at wet she was  
"Mmmm, we are full of surprises today, aren't we?" Gene moaned as he parted her nether lips and lightly kissed inside her lips. 

"Ooh, you… have no idea" Alex gasped, as Gene stuck his tongue deep into her. 

"Oh Gene" Alex moaned, as she ran her hands through Gene's hair, urging him on further. 

Gene pulled his tongue from inside her and began to lick and suck at her swollen jewel. Alex's breathing had become more labored and shallow. Sensing that she was approaching her peak, Gene inserted a finger into her velvety tight canal. He skillfully timed pushing it in and out with his sucking on her jewel. 

"Oh gods Gene yes like that Gene." Alex inhaled sharply, as her body locked up in a wondrous orgasm. 

Gene paused in his assault on her little jewel until the spasms passed. Then he cleaned up all of her honey and he kissed a trail back up to her awaiting lips. He claimed them in a soul searing kiss. 

Alex could feel his hardened cock pressing against her thigh. Slowly, she eased from the kiss and motioned for Gene to lie on the bed. 

“It is your turn to be pleasured now Gene” said Alex. 

Alex began by nibbling on Gene’s sensitive ears. She then kissed her way to his nipples and sucked on them as her one hand stroked his cock. This produced a low animalistic growl from Gene's throat. This encouraged Alex to continue her trek down to her ultimate goal. Alex kissed around Gene's navel and then kissed the tip of his erect member; causing it to twitch. Smiling, Alex looked up to Gene's passion contorted face. He looked gorgeous with his eyes closed and his mouth partially open. Fighting the urge to just mount him then and there she continued to lick and sucked on his cock.  
"Oh Alex please" Gene moaned, gasping. 

"What do you want me to do? Tell me." Alex cooed. 

"I want to be in you." Gene pleaded. 

Not wanting to wait any longer Alex impaled herself on his entire length, and began an easy rhythm until Gene had other plans. Wanting them both to peak at the same time, Gene sped up the pace and drew Alex to his chest, so he could thrust deeper and harder into her. 

It was the combination of her tight pussy and being pleasured that caused him to lose the restraint on his carnal desires. Harder and harder Gene thrust into Alex’s velvety channel. Alex tried to meet each one with one of her own, but Gene was going too quickly for her to keep up. So Alex just enjoyed the ride on her beautiful new lover.  
Soon Alex could feel the pressure of his swelling manhood spreading her insides wider. This caused her to soar to a wonderful second orgasm. The spamming of Alex's pussy dragged him over the edge into his own climax. Wonderfully spent, they lay together, still intimately connected. Gene moved Alex to her side so she was more comfortable and spooned in behind her and held her as they feel asleep. The next day Alex woke up to the smell of breakfast being cooked. She gets up and goes into the kitchen and sees that Gene has the table set for two. After they eat they get dress and Gene drives Alex to the train station at the station they say goodbye to each other promising to see each other that weekend.  
“Bye thinks for giving me a place to stay last night” said Alex as she kisses Gene.  
“You’re welcome Alex may I come down to your place and see you this weekend” asked Gene  
“Yes I would love for you stay with me this” weekend said Alex.  
Alex and Gene kiss each other one last before Alex gets on the train once on she and Gene wave to each other as the train begins to pull of the station.  
The end


End file.
